


At 1AM

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night boozy moment between Damon and Ric, after Ric has told Damon about him and Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 1AM

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is the first one, for 'things you said at 1AM'.

There's too much alcohol in their systems. Or rather, there's too much alcohol in Ric's system, and about the right amount in Damon's. Ric's leaning against Damon on the couch, and waving around a glass of bourbon. 

"I'm going to be a Daddy!" He says, with the same grin he's had on his face most of the night, "And, and I'm getting married. To a woman, a human one!"

He claps his hand on Ric's shoulder, "Yeah, you are."

Damon's been hearing different versions of this exact same exclamation all night. He's happy for Ric, and Jo, and their impending little bundle of joy, and he's going to be the best damn uncle they've ever seen, but then...

"Guess this means you're giving up all this." Damon says. He gestures to the drinks they're holding, an attempt to cover up what he really means.

_This means you're giving up me._

Ric looks over at him, his grin turning into something smaller, something more private, "I'm going to have a harried doctor for a wife, and a crying child. I'm going to need you more than ever."

And Damon doesn't miss the slip, doesn't miss the _you_. Maybe it wasn't a slip? Ric doesn't pretend Damon isn't important to him, isn't his best friend. Maybe he didn't feel the need to hide his insecurity by claiming this was about the booze, not the camaraderie?

There's no insincerity on his face. Damon's catalogued every single one of Ric's expressions, and this is open and honest and real. He feels a real smile spread across his own face.

"Besides, I'm going to be spending all my money on my wife and child. I'm going to to rely on you for the good bourbon." Ric nudges his shoulder, "My liver has got accustomed to being pickled in high end booze. The shock of own brand liquor would probably kill me."

"You could just stop drinking?" Damon offers.

There's a moment of silence between them, before the pair of them burst into near hysterical laughter, the kind they only let out around each other. As they recover, Ric smiles at him again, "A wise man once said 'if I stop drinking all at once, I'm afraid the cumulative hangover will literally kill me'. I'm bored of being dead. I should keep drinking, just in case."

Damon smiles, clinks their glasses together, "I'll drink to that."

**Author's Note:**

> I will ship this ship til I go to my cold watery grave, probably caused by fandom related tears, however this fic seemed to call for a more platonic version of them. 
> 
> Oh, and the wise man Ric is quoting is [Archer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP7NkXh7HbA). 
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
